


KorrAsami Valentines with Tyzula

by Groucho_Marx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Emotional Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swingers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx
Summary: Korra and Asami investigate a spirit portal only to find a surprise that makes their Valentines special.
Relationships: Azula/Korra/Asami Sato/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 25





	KorrAsami Valentines with Tyzula

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, just really busy and inconsistent with my post. I have a lot of stuff in the works, just need to focus on one by one. I hope y'all are doing ok!

Milf Azula and Milf Ty Lee × Korra and Asami 

https://twitter.com/zehturtle/status/1359059772436217859?s=19

This is the artwork it's based on, I do not have any talent for art, but they sure do. By the most talented @zehturtle on Twitter. Go follow them! 

Korra didn't know what to expect once answered the call to an emergency call downtown on Valentines day. She much less expected to be dealing with a spirit portal that did not want to go away, even with her Spirit Bending. Atleast she had Asami by her side. 

"Sorry that our plans had to get canceled last second, Asami. I was really looking forward to dinner." 

Asami blushed as she smiled at her girlfriend. 

"It's ok. Once we finish this up, we can just enjoy some time in the sprit world. It'd be nice to visit Iroh again." 

"Yeah, maybe we ca- whoa." 

Korra and Asami both paused before the portal infront of them. They had both seen a regular portal before, the usual yellow-gold color brightly showing for all to see. But this portal was different, a deep blue hue was what stood before them. It seemed like it was almost made out of- 

"Am I crazy or is that portal made out of blue fire?" Asami asked bewilderedly. 

Korra nodded as she stepped closer to the fire, trying to get a feel for the energy. It felt... familiar. 

"It feels like I've seen this before...." 

Before Korra could touch it, the portal widened, enveloping both woman in itself as they were transported to another realm as they both blacked out...

Waffles. 

That was the first thing Asami smelled as she started to come to from going through the portal. As she opened her eyes to adjust to the bright light, she noticed that she was im her bed, clothes changed for her pajamas. It was rather strange to her after all that happened that she was back home now. 

Maybe Korra had dealt with the problem and she got knocked out as a result? The answers would have to wait as her stomach grumbled, the overwhelming smell drawing her towards the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door, she realized that something was off. 

For one thing, Korra was happily eating wafflesbat the table by herself, happy as can be. Korra always waited for Asami to wake up before eating breakfast as it was a nice time to just enjoy each other's company. She also noticed another woman by the stove, most likely being the person who had cooked up the waffles. Her back turned to her, Asami couldn't make out who it was, but the woman seemed to know she was there. 

"Korra dear, mind setting Asami a plate and some juice? Wouldn't want her to go hungry now, would we?" 

"Sure thing!" 

Asami was more than confused at the moment, but let herself sit down at the table as Korra srt up her plate for breakfast. Before Korra could sit back down, Asami brought her in close to whisper to each other. 

"Korra, what the hell is going here? What happened with the portal? And who is this person?" 

Before Korra could answer her, the mysterious woman came around to put the waffles on Asami's plate, surpring her at what their flavor was: Blueberry. Those were her favorite since childhood. She turned to face the woman in question only for her blood to freeze in her veins. 

Those eyes of amber gold that stared into her soul. The subtle smile of a predator, having caught it's prey in a trap. Hair as dark as the night. Asami had seen the pictures and read the texts on this woman, but never expected to meet her in the flesh. 

Princess Azula. 

Yet, she was different from what Asami had read on before. She seemed older, more plump compared to her younger self. Her hair was longer and full of volume, she had a pair of gold earrings to accentuate her white blouse and red pants combination. Plenty of her porcelain skin was on display thanks to the low cut of her blouse, leaving Asami to be a blushing mess. 

But what was the former heir of the Fire Nation doing in her home. Moreover, how was she still alive. 

"You're probably wondering how I'm still alive." 

"W-well, I-" 

"Hehe, gotcha!" Korra giggled as she continued to eat her waffles. Azula smiled at the flustered expression on Asami. 

"Don't worry, Miss Sato. I'm fully aware of this strange predicament. But I'll make it short and sweet: after I escaped from the asylum, an old friend of mine found me and helped me get through those..... well, she still helps me through my more manic episodes, but I've gotten alot better with her help. Low and behold, one day we find a spirit portal and decide to go through it only to find out we were stuck. A couple of years later and now we find ourselves here in the present to take care of something personal. Any questions?" 

Asami tried to process everything as she ate her breakfast. To have the Princess Azula in her home was both an honor and a terrifying thought at once. She was known for burning people on a whim in the past, much more so for the most trivial of things. But she also realized something else. 

"Wait a minute, who do you mean by w-"  
Asami jumped as the door to her house was opened by a kick. 

"Zula! Korra! I'm back with some of the- oh, hi Sami!" 

Asami looked back to land eye's on Lady Ty Lee, who also should've been dead according to the records. Her appearance was much the same as Azula's: looking older but still lean thanks to her acrobatic lifestyle. Her hair was in a single ponytail that rested on her left shoulder and her bug grey eyes were capable of melting even Azula's cold demeanor. But how was she her? She had reportedly died during an airship accident. Unless.... 

Of course! Historians always said that both women were rather close to each other! Now it makes sense as to how they both happened to dissappear around the same time. But why come back now?" 

"Bet that answers that question, huh?"  
Korra smirked as she got another serving of waffles served to her courtesy of Azula as Ty Lee started to put away the groceries. 

"This doesn't weird you out at all? A former nemesis that trying to literally murder you in a past live is now here in the present and you're just rolling with it?" 

Korra looked at Azula with a happy expression as she swallowed her food. 

"Don't forget these waffles. They're fucking amazing!" 

"Korra, dear. What did I say about that mouth of yours?" 

"S-sorry, Miss Azula." 

Asami sighed as she realized the reality of the weirdness factor that came with dating the Avatar. She'd just have to roll for it for now. 

"Ok, so I know how you got here now. But that doesn't explain the why of it. Do you need help with something? Moving on or....?" 

Azula sat down at the table next to the girls, Ty Lee joining her soon after as she sat on her lap, much to the annoyance of Azula. It quickly faded as Ty Lee gave her a quick kiss, leaving a warm smile and blush on the women as she settled her nerves.

"Well, I... that is to say, we're here to...  
The proper term wou-" 

"Oh for Agni's sake Zula, WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A BABY! See? Was that so hard to say?" 

Azula's blush had turned her face as red as a tomato, leaving a smiling Ty Lee to play with her hair as she continued. 

"We might be a bit older than we were before we disappeared, but our love is real. All we want is to have our own chance at happiness with our own little family..." 

Ty Lee looked tenderly at Azula, pure adoration in her eyes, even after all these years. 

Asami was stunned to say the least. The situation just kept getting stranger and stranger, even for her and Korra. Speaking of which... 

She hasn't really said much this entire time. Something's up. 

She looked to Korra who was distracted by the ample cleavage of the two milfs in front of her, irking Asami. 

"Hey, Korra?" 

"Mm?" She still kept her faze at the two women. 

"When were you planning on telling me that you were in contact with a past nemesis?" 

"Probably after you got pre-oh fuck." 

"Did you just say pregnant? Referring to me, Asami Sato, your girlfriend, getting pregnant? For someone else?" 

"I uh- well.... it's more complicated than that?" 

Asami crossed her legs and folded her arms in quiet anger. 

"Enlighten me." 

"Ok, so uuuuh.... Azula knows of an old Water Tribe and Fire Nation ritual for females to produce a baby. I know how the first half-" 

"-and I am more than well versed in the old Fire tounge, miss Sato. I know we are strangers and that I've done wrong in the past, but.... please." 

Azula began to tear up as she looked into Asami's eye's, making the young woman feel the honesty coming from her. It looked like the years had mellowed out the old prodigy. 

Asami sighed as she leaned back into her chair, pinching her nose. 

"And why can't Ty Lee be the one to have it?" 

"Oh, Ty will carry one too! They'd just like to have two children." Korra beamed 

"And since both me and Korra will be the one's conducting the ritual, it would make it impossible for us to carry them." 

Asami closed her eye's again, thinking about the madness of the situation. But she was always a sucker for those in need. 

"Alright. Fine. Atleast my Valentines can't get any weirder."

\------------------- 

Part 2: You. Are. Mine. 

Turns out things can get weirder in Asami's life. 

The ritual had gone off without a hitch! She had expected to atleast feel something when Korra and Azula finished, but she didn't feel a thing. All she had done was sit next to Ty Lee while nude ( because that was definitely a part of the ritual) and watched as the two benders flowed their natural elements together(while also being naked to sell the sto- I mean, complete the ritual. A blinding light was the final thing Asami had seen, but nothing had changed. 

Nothing except her girlfriend and her guest. 

As her vision returned to her, she saw that her girlfriend had another leg. On her groin. With a big pair of testicles. Azula had the same thing happen to her. 

Oh, for fucks sake. 

Both Korra and Azula had grown large cocks as a result of the ritual. No doubt this is what they had in mind since the beginning, seeing the cheshire grin on Azula's face. Korra's face was one of apparent embarrassment, but the way that her cock was growing said otherwise. 

"Sorry we had to trick you like that, Asami dear. But now.... now comes the fun part." 

Azula walked towards the kneeling Asami, grabbing her chin to look at her face. 

"As long as you say yes, of course. Wouldn't want to hurt a pretty hair on one of my baby mama's now, would I?" 

Asami was about to voice her utter disbelief and anger at having been tricked before she heard Korra moan out in pleasure. Turning to look, she saw Ty Lee beginning to already lavish the Avatar's cock with affection, kissing from the base of the cock to the tip. 

Korra wasn't able to be patient, deciding to move things along faster. She grabbed Ty Lee's pony tail and prodded her lips, asking for entry. As soon as she opened up, Korra having plunged inside her mouth, immediately pumping her hips against the milf's mouth. 

Helping to keep herself balanced as she slurped up and down, adding more layers to her lover’s cock of a thick glistening coating of spit. It was fast and sloppy work by definition but the longer she sucked on Korra's member, the more excited her nethers got in anticipation. 

"Well, they seem to be having fun. Care to join in?" 

Asami tried to look at Azula, but her cock blindsided her, leaving her wet in anticipation. 

Fuck it. 

"Fine. But I'm the one on top, got it?" 

Azula grinned, "We'll see about that. But first-" 

She pushed Asami to the ground, quickly moving lower on her body until her face was right at Asami's mound. 

"- Mommy wants a taste of you, baby girl~" 

"Mommy? What the fu-mmh! O-oh Spirits!" 

Azula was eating her out with history, savoring the taste of her soon to be bred lover. She licked at the folds gently, starting to get a good rhythm going before introducing a finger inside of Asami. Then the second one was when she really let loose. It hadn't occurred to Asami that Azula's years of being intimate with Ty Lee would have let her figure out how to please any woman with just her hands and mouth. But Asami was quickly learning that fact. 

As well as loving all the attention she was receiving down below, Asami was loving how Azula groped her breast with her other hand. She didn't expect for her to be so gentle with thus far, but the intimacy she was receiving was something she'd deny telling the woman with her last breath if ever pressed on it. 

Azula's tongue finally wandered to her clit, circling around the small nub as she continued her ministrations. Asami's breath was growing shallower with each passing minute, her body erasing her cool composure she tried so hard to maintain. 

"MMH! A-Azulaaaaaaa~" 

Ha! I knew I'd get her to break. 

Azula moved herself from Asami's nether, moving quickly to capture her lips with hers, making her taste herself. Azula was on a mission today to not fuck the woman beneath her right now, but to make sweet love to her. 

Speaking of sweet love.... 

"Ah! Ah! K-korra dear, plea-AH! Be more gentle! I'm noooooh going anywhere!" 

Ty Lee was moaning with every thrust of Korra's hips to her own, her cock firmly lodged inside the acrobat as they had moved faster than their counterparts. Korra had wasted no time in getting Ty Lee on her back to remind her of how young lovers were in bed. Her stamina was helping her please the Ty Lee by sheer speed and tenderness. Korra was pressed against her from above, leaving kisses all along her generous breast, biting her nipples gently whenever she sped up her thrust. Korra was lost in a haze of lust and love. She'd always love Asami, there was no doubt about that. But what her and Ty Lee were doing right now? With the intense body chemistry that was going on? There was no way she could deny the connection. 

Korra had pulled herself almost completely out of Ty Lee's lussy, leaving only the tip in. She waited a couple of sconds as she rested the tip of her big cock against Ty Lee's body and then thrusted forwards. The sound that came from Ty Lee at that filled the room and made Azula look at her as her wife sounded so very needy. The acrobat had to get back in control.

Ty Lee lifted Korra's face from her chest, making sure she had her full and undivided attention. 

"Korr-ah! Please, sweetheart, I love what you're d-oooh- d-doing, but be be a bit gentler? I'd like to sit down later, sweetheart~" 

Korra panted as she started into Ty Lee's eyes, the older woman's eyes showing nothing but the same amount of affection Korra was showing her. She leaned in slowly as her eye's began to close. 

"I promise to be gentle. As long as I can give you more than one baby." 

Ty Lee couldn't give her answer as Korra pressed her mouth into hers, both women moaning into it. Ty Lee could feel Korra's tongue wanting to come in, lightly opening her lips enough for Korra to take complete control of the kiss. She kept her promise though, lightly pushing her hips into Ty Lee's and going out at a slow and languish pace for the both of them.

Azula stared intently at how Korra was treating Ty Lee. She'd be lying if there wasn't more than a bit of jealousy in her mind right now, but she knew the deal she made with Korra, and swallowed that jealousy down. She looked down at the Avatars lover that she herself was getting intimate with, the makeup smidges all along her lips after their intense make-out session had finished. They still needed to breathe, after all. 

She thought about what they came to do tonight and smiled. It was finally time to get serious. She lightly grasped Asami's cheeks, making her look into the eyes as Azula leaned down, their lips barely pressing each other. 

"We are going to make a beautiful child together, baby girl. I hope she's as beautiful as you." 

Asami blushed as Azula closed the gap and kissed her again, Asami moaning when she suddenly felt something going inside of her. 

Azula had pressed herself into Asami as she was distracted by the kiss, her cock instantly filling her up all the way to her cervix, instantly making her cum intensely. Asami groaned wantonly into the air as Azula let go of her lips and moved her mouth down to her neck, nipping at it as she gently trust herself inside. 

Asami just groaned, feeling the cock sliding into her again and again, opening her up as Azula steadily pushed further and further inside. It felt very good and Asami could feel her pussy squeezing down around the cock, trying to milk out as much sensation from it as she could. Although it was rather difficult as Azula's lips were leaving her just as lightheaded as before, and she was loving it.

It was hard for Azula to control herself at this moment, all of the intense emotions she felt would be overwhelming on any other day, but today was different. She finally had a chance at having a family with the woman she loved, even if it was unconventional. What's more was that she was falling in love again with the two women that let her get this opportunity. 

"Asami..." 

Azula kept pumping, even as Asami tried to answer. 

"Mm! Mm! Y-yes?" 

"Thank you for this, baby girl. You've made mommy so happy today...." 

Azula kissed her again as she pressed down with her body, Asami feeling every inch of that cock inside her, pulsing in time with the heartbeat of the owner. 

"... and now it's your turn to become a mommy, baby girl~" 

Asami yelped as she got picked up by Azula, her cock popping of with a squelch as the milf repositioned them into a sitting position before lowering Asami back down. Asami teared up a little bit after finally letting her walls come down. She felt loved by Azula and was earnestly hoping that everything would turn out alright, as she prayed to the spirits that shed have the baby of this beautiful woman tonight. 

Asami felt inch after sinful inch fill her up again as she was nowsitting on Azula's lap, face to face with her new lover. They leaned in to kiss as both women started to move against each other. It started off softly and without problems, but quickly evolved into a rut between the two of them. They had only one intention during that moment: to have a child. 

Azula felt her peak creeping up on her and decided to speed things up. She pulled her lips away from Asami's, pressing her forehead against hers as she looked into her soul. 

"Are you ready to become mine, Asami Sato?" 

"Y-YES! OOOOH GOD, FUCKING YES!" 

"Good! Are you ready to be my Baby girl?!" 

"YES! YES, MOMMY PLEASSSSEEEE!" 

Azula gripped Asami's ponytail forcefully, causing Asami to cum all over Azula's cock. 

"I love you, Asami Sato..." 

Azula crashed her lips onto Asami's as she finally came. Asami could feel every pump of Azula's cock as the cum flowed through into her. It was an intense heat sensation in her womb, it helped prolong her orgasm for even longer, her legs locking on Azula's back. Both women continued to hold each other all throughout the orgasm kissing all the while. 

Meanwhile, Korra was working on her fifth creampie with Ty Lee at the moment, the acrobat having been filled up quite a bit already but wanting more. There was already cum pouring out of her and dripping from Korra's cock, but neither of them cared as Korra kept up her mating press. 

"K-Korra, pleeeeeaaassseeee! Give me moooraaaaah, yes!" 

" I'll give you as many babies as you want, Ty! Just give let me give you- 

"One" 

Thrust 

"More 

Thrust 

"SHOT!" 

Thrust

The dams appeared to burst with that last thrust for both women, grunting out in a primal manner as they both let the pleasure overwhelm them. Ty Lee felt the fresh load start to fill up her already full womb, the cum beginning to out in the spots that connect both woman's nethers. 

Korra eventually leaned down to kiss Ty Lee again, loving the sweet taste from her, as the older woman gently held her face, a tear in her eye. 

"Thank you, sweetie. Now I can finally have.... a... baby..." 

Ty Lee closed her eye's as she feel asleep, having exhausted all of her energy for the evening after the back to back creampies. Korra smiled as she raised herself up, gently moving to pick up Ty Lee and take her to bed to rest. 

She looked to her side to see Azula doing much the same thing, a smile adorned on her face. They looked each other in the eye as they both smiled genuinely, happy for one another. 

"Guess you two finally get a family now, huh?" 

"Indeed, Avatar Korra. Although, I will admit to being.... envious of watching my wife take another lover to bed. We will most likely have our children, but I would like them to be of my own blood." 

"Ya know..." 

Both Korra and Azula gently laid their partners down on the bed, their pussies leaking copious amounts of cum each. 

".... there's always a chance that we could impregnate them before either of our cum reach their ovaries...."

They looked at each other with a blank expression before they smiled, looking down at their respectove lovers. 

It could never hurt to make sure it sticks right? Besides, Valentines was all about showing one's significant othe the love they have for them , right? 

And that was eactly the thought Korra and Azula had as they slid inside their in original lovers, leaving both women to moan as they were brought into the realm of consciousness. 

Turns out their Valentines night was just getting started......

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a twitter! @Lord_Headass06 
> 
> Just a heads up, will probably barely tweet anything. Maybe updates on stories. I love you all, and goodnight!


End file.
